History
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Mirror held one promise for Clow...One promise that could change the course of History... Takes place after The Sealed Card. Sakura x Syaoran. Mirror x Eriol...


[Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, I have a non-lemon version (this one here), and a lemon one (over on another site). So...Enjoy! =D]

Clow Reed sat back in his armchair at his mansion. He looked over to the window where one of his cards was writing something down. "Mirror?" The card stiffened upon hearing her name. "What's the matter?"

Mirror sighed as she looked over to him. "M...Master?" Clow stood up slowly, sighing as he did so. "There is something wrong with you. Isn't there Mirror?" She nodded slowly. "Y-yeah...There is" Clow tilted his head to the left for a moment. "Would I trouble you if I knew what that was?"

An autumn leaf flew down from one of the tree's in the garden which Mirror swiveled her eyes and locked onto. She sighed sadly. "I...Don't want to lose you..." Clow put a hand on her shoulder, which made her stiffen up again. "You know what I plan to do?"

Mirror nodded. "Yeah...I do" Clow's expression went from normal to surprised, back to normal in seconds. "I won't be that far away" Mirror's eyes instantly looked up at his, looking for some form off reassurance, when she didn't get any she began to tear up.

Clow lowered himself onto his right knee. "Don't tell Yue or Keroberous. If you do, I won't be able to complete my wishes." Mirror nodded slowly. "O...Okay..." Clow took his glasses off and put them on the table next to his chair. "I'm going to re-incarnate." He whispered to her as Mirror's eyes widened. "I will have a completely different name. Trust me. You will only know its me when you see me. Please trust me." Mirror slowly tried to smile. "Is this so?" Clow nodded.

"I have to be around to know my desendants will be okay. Once that is done...I may eve-" Mirror looked at him very coldly which made him stop talking. "You will not kill yourself. If you even so much as think that way before you go, I will tell them both everything"

Clow chuckled. "Look who's giving the orders now" Mirror smirked. "Yeah, I could always tell the No-" Clow put a finger to her lip, stopping her this time. "No. You won't do that..." He thought for a few minutes. "Okay, fine. I will not try to kill myself as long as you keep quiet. Deal?" Mirror nodded. "Sounds like a better plan Master" Clow chuckled.

Mirror looked him in the eye. "If I keep quiet...Can I kiss you?" Clow blinked in confusion for a moment. "Huh?" Mirror smiled again, putting her hand on his. "Isn't it normal for kids to want to be kissed by their parents? It shows them that you love them..." Clow smiled when Mirror went quiet and slightly flustered. "I do love you and the others Mirror. I'll think about it. Okay?" Mirror pouted for a minute then stopped when Clow sighed. "Alright. You win"

Clow smiled. "It'll be quite the sleep. Are you sure you're ready to sleep for around 20 years?" Mirror frowned. "It'll probably be 30...but yeah...So long as you stick to your promises!" Clow nodded.

"I will"

-Present Day-

Eriol Hiiragizawa sat in his armchair and looked over to Spinel who was snoring, then to Ruby who was leaning over her chair, also asleep. He smiles to himself. 'I wonder if Mirror remembered that promise...' He conjured up his golden circle but kept the noise to himself alone. Sometimes, having very powerful magic did have its advantages. He changed the view to Sakura's room in her house. He saw Keroberous curled up and asleep on Sakura. Yue was asleep, in Yukito form in Touya's room. He smiled to himself.

"Promises last forever don't they?"

Eriol nearly jumped out of his skin but felt a silky hand over his mouth. "Found you" He smiled as he relaxed again. He knew, precisely, who was behind him: Mirror. She was dressed in her normal wear he sensed. 'You are in half crafty you are. When did you figure out I was thinking about back then?' He sent his thought to her, only to have her's back at him in seconds. 'When you opened the Golden Circle' She almost giggled but stopped when Eriol put a finger to his lip. 'Follow me...oh, yeah, and let go of me' Mirror let him go, so he stood up.

Eriol walked out of the room very quietly, closing the circle, followed very closely by Mirror. "Now..." Eriol shook his head. "Uh, uh, uh" He waved his finger at her, cutting her off again. "You listen to me. If Sakura senses that you're gone from the deck, she'll be hunting down the entire of Tomoeda" He slowly took a hold of her right hand. "Follow me" Mirror looka round for a moment. "I don't suppose I have a choice"

After walking to the other side of the mansion, Eriol closed the door behind them, turning around to Mirror. "Now then" He stood in front of her. "Keep your magic suppressed, do you get what I mean?" Mirror nodded slowly, unsure of what he meant. He clicked his right index finger and thumb. Soundproofing the room in seconds. "Don't use it in other words" Before Mirror could react/respond or even talk, Eriol had (with delicateness unknown to man-kind in this modern-age, from what Mirror had seen Syaoran do to Sakura) kissed her. Slowly and with so much feeling that Mirror almost felt dizzy.

'I know I promised you, just a kiss, but this time...Oh, am I going to have fun with you!'

Mirror felt rather silly. 'Ummm...Did you just say th-' Eriol kissed her on the lips, again and again. Making the human-form of the card melt into him. She grabbed onto him, feeling very weak in terms of strength. Her former master was strong, magically, physically...Mentally...Everything. Eriol smirked at her as he stopped. "I've noticed that Touya doesn't really want a romantic relationship with you. His eyes are on Yukito aren't they?" Mirror nodded slowly, feeling instantly sad, her gaze went to the floor. "Well...How about me then?"

Mirror's eyes went straight to his again, to see a rather cheeky English-looking smile. "Y...You have that woman!" Eriol chuckled. "Kaho? She's busy" Mirror's heart was twisted, half wanted him to stay true to the one he chose, but now he had picked her...She was REALLY confused. Just like what happened back in the day.

Eriol chuckled again. "Whereas I may have the memories, some of the magic powers and such of Clow Reed. I am not Clow Reed himself anymore. All I really wanted to do was fufill my promise to you" He grabbed her around her waist again, earning him a yelp. "Which is what I am going to do...Unless you...Object?" Mirror shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not on your Life...One of them at least" Eriol chuckled. "Very funny"

[5 Days Later...]

Mirror had gone back in Card form that evening after Eriol had cleaned her up. They were forever going to be "hidden lovers" as they both decided on it...Or at least, as long as they could. No Card had managed to bed the "Impossible to bed, mighty sourcerer: Clow Reed" but Mirror had. She knew to stay as quiet as possible. Eriol did the same. When they saw each other, they had gotten their relationship to such a tee that you would have to be more obsesseive then Yue or Ruby to figure them out.

Tomoyo had put pressure on Eriol to figure him out when he almost faulted, but when he remained stubborn meaning she failed, it ended up with a camera in Sakura's face...Again...

2 days later, Mirror was stood by the window of Sakura's bedroom, waiting for her mistress to get back...Again.

"Boring..." Mirror sighed as she glanced at the clock again anxiously. 14:45pm. She had a "dinner date" with Eriol at 15:15pm. After looking back and forth between the window and the clock, the clock barely had reached 15:06pm when she raced out of the house. Yukito turned into Yue to figure out what had happened...But she was gone long before he could get to Sakura's room...She was that fast.

When she got into the deck that night though, Hope walked up to her in the world they had.

"Alright. Own up! Where were you!?"

Mirror looked at Hope, then to Windy. Both cards were staring at her. "What?" Hope frowned. "When the mistress got back you weren't here! Explain yourself! Before I get Kero or Sakura here!" Mirror smirked, making Hope blink in confusion. "Oh really?" Hope nodded. "Yes really!" Mirror giggled. "You are rather stuipd..." Windy was getting a vibe from Mirror but she had to make sure. "Hold on..."

Mirror's "vibe" as Windy thought disappeared within moments of her sensing it. She giggled again. Hope grabbed ahold of Mirror and leaned right in her face. "Tell me!" Mirror's expression changed back to normal. "Alright" Mirror grabbed ahold of Hope around her waist, making the card yelp, pulling her onto the floor. "You want to know my secret..." She whispered, leaning towards Hope's right ear. "I suggest you tell me yours first!"

Within moments the cards (all of them) found themselves all out in the open, Penguin Park, with Sakura (with her staff drawn), Syaoran (sword drawn), Keroberous and Yue standing in front of them all...Most importantly: Mirror and Hope.

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Hope! Mirror! Get up! Now!" Sakura shouted the last word, making Hope get up in a start, with Mirror slowly getting up, making Tomoyo (who was hidden behind Sakura) suspicious.

"What" Sakura guestered to Syaoran, Kero and Yue to cover her and when they nodded she walked slowly towards the two. "The fuck" Sakura's temper (according to Tomoyo) was going to get sky-high soon. "Is going on?" Sakura spoke slowly. "Why were you not around like I asked you to be Mirror?" Mirror looked at her. "Why are you starting with me?" Sakura blinked, slightly curious. "Why not?"

"'Cause I don't have anything to hide from you" Mirror guestered with her eyes to Hope to which Sakura (almost) snapped. "No" She stated, getting a firm grounding between them. "You left my room before I got back. Do you realise how embarrasing it was to explain my story to my older brother!?"

Mirror giggled sarcasticaly. "As if you need too!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "If there is one thing I know by now, Mistress, is that you are incredably...Most certainly...Dense" Sakura's eyes went to anger in a shot. "What did you say?" Mirror narrowed her eyes at her. "You are dense. To get you to understand something, I have to either, be you, as it were, or the deck and I have to sort it out so you can understand" Sakura blinked. "In short? You are thick"

That was almost the last straw for Sakura. Syaoran stepped forwards and put a hand on her left shoulder. "Easy Sakura. You don't want to get attention here remember?" Sakura sighed angrily. "I know. This is getting to me"

Mirror's expression went to a smirk. An evil one at that. Syaoran instantly caught onto this as his gaze went to her. "You're hiding something" Mirror nodded. "Well, duh, of course I am. Why would I share it with you?" Sakura, near enough jumped onto Mirror, forgetting the staff and punching the card harder and harder. "You will...Not talk like that to my boyfriend again!"

Hidden around the corner, behind the trees was Eriol. He could see the whole mess being created. He smiled. 'Hang on Mirror. Wait until she's weak...Then I'll step in...'

Mirror was covered in bruises, cuts and blood lines when Sakura stood up. "That should teach you a lesson" As Sakura turned and began to seal away the cards again, Syaoran stopped moving for a moment. Sakura turned to him. "What's the matter Syaoran?" Yue fidgeted. "Its Clow's presence...He's here...Somewhere" Sakura sighed. "Oh for fucks sake!" Sakura turned to the area around the park. "Eriol! Where are you?"

Eriol chuckled, gaining the group's attention to the trees, yet they couldn't see him yet. Sakura stepped towards the trees. "What the hell are you doing now!? Is this some kind of test?"

The chuckling stopped. "No. This is no test"

Sakura blinked. "Then what?"

Eriol stepped out from around the trees, his staff at his right, both guardians either side of him. "You need to decide"

Syaoran closed his eyes, he could feel something different with Eriol...He had an advantage over Sakura...Something he couldn't pick up on.

Sakura blinked in confusion again. "Decide between what?"

Eriol chuckled again. "Do you want to be the top magician of the World?"

Sakura nodded. "I thought that was the idea" Eriol began to laugh. "Then face me on the field of battle" Sakura sighed. "This again?" She opened her hand out to him, but when he didn't get blown back as like before, she looked to Syaoran. "What the hell!?"

Mirror laid still. She knew what she was doing. She had, had enough. It was time that Sakura earned her place in history. 'Let's see you fight when the only person who helped you when you were down...Was me. I know your secrets...I know you Sakura...' He thought to herself, keeping her body perfectly still.

Eriol began to laugh as Ruby Moon flew over and stood in front of Yue, forcing the Moon guardian to face her in battle. Same with Spinel and Kero. Syaoran thought to himself. 'This is like what happened before...Eriol's got something on his side...But what could it be?' He scanned the battlefield, trying to get Sakura a more level playing field as she faced off against him again.

Syaoran's eyes went over Mirror time and time again. 'She's useless...She doesn't have any power...But what if Mirror is helping him? She wouldn't ever...I know she wouldn't...'

Eriol rose his staff into the air when Sakura sent another wave of energy towards him. Blocking her attack with what seemed like ease. "My turn?" Eriol questioned as his wave connected with Sakura, blasting her through 5 trees and landing next to Syaoran. Syaoran growled. "How are you doing this!?"

Eriol chuckled again as Mirror began to stand up. Syaoran's eyes widened. "Traitor!" Sakura blinked and stood up thanks to him. Her own eyes went wide. "Mirror!" She exclaimed in horror as said card walked over and stood next to Eriol.

Mirror turned her gaze to the deck. "Its time" She whispered, and in seconds, to everyone's horror, the deck was divided. Half of it was over with Eriol whereas half of it was still with Sakura.

Eriol looked to Ruby and Spinel as they returned to his side/s.

Sakura stepped forward. "What is...What did I do?"

Mirror giggled. "What, didn't, you do?" Answering Sakura's question with one of her own.

Sakura blinked as Eriol cleared his throat. "I promised Mirror that I would not leave her side. She promised the same, you did nothing of the sort. The cards, loved you, but it is in that context isn't it? Loved rather then love...Simple really"

Hope stood next to Sakura, glaring at Mirror. "I will, never, leave our master's side you traitor!" Mirror giggled. "Who's the traitor now? You joined the deck on just words" Hope blinked as did Tomoyo. "But that's what you and Eriol did...A promise" Mirror smiled dreamily which got Sakura worried and Syaoran angry.

Syaoran summonded as much magic as he could to his sword. "You...Didn't" Eriol narrowed his eyes at Syaoran, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. "Come on and see if you're stronger then me...My...Desendant"

This time...It was going to be...Won or lost...Here...In present day Tomoeda...

History was going to be made.

* * *

Will Sakura Kinomoto be able to earn her place in history?

Or will Eriol Hirrigizawa kill her before she can?


End file.
